An Astronaut in Sheep's Clothing — Extended ending
by Liz Eden
Summary: Come and check how was the celebration of the 6th month Wedding Anniversary of Jeannie and Major Nelson. An extended ending to the episode An Astronaut in Sheep's Clothing [s05e23].


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own I Dream of Jeannie. This is a work of fiction. This is a fictional story, the characters and plot are not my intellectual property. None of the events are true. No profit was made from this work._

Jeannie was sad. Her plan to give something made by her (without magic!) to her Master-husband for their 6th month wedding anniversary had failed completely. Now she had nothing else to give him except her tears.

Smoking in to her bottle, she started to cry.

Major Nelson came running, looking for his wife. He opened the door and she wasn't in the living room. He heard a noise coming from the bottle and realized that she was there.

"Jeannie? Honey, are you here?"

Picking up her crystal refuge, he saw her on the pink sofa.

"Hey, what are you doing in there? Come on out. I want to talk to you."

Not answering her husband's request with words, Jeannie's intention was clear when she shook her head; she wasn't coming out.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you mad at me? Come on out."

Finally he said: "All right. Uh... blink me in there."

Soon he found himself next to her. She still was crying.

"Oh Master... I am a failure as a wife!"

"Honey... darling, now, wait a minute. What's the matter?"

"I..."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to make you a sweater for our anniversary with my own two hands, without blinking, with no magic. And I bought the goat, and I bought the pattern, and I bought the knitting needles..."

"Yes?"

"And I could not do it! I would have to blink. And I have nothing for our anniversary!"

"Oh. Oh, come on." — he tried to comfort her — "Come on, it's all right."

"Oh, what is so funny?"

"Well, I'll tell you. Wait till you hear. I borrowed Mrs. Bellows' pearls to have them matched for you, and... And the goat, uh... I lost them. And by... by the time I found them, all the stores were closed, and there's nothing I could do about 'em. So I... I don't have anything for you either."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing!"

"Oh, that is wonderful!" — she said, hugging him.

Shortly thereafter, in each other's arms, Major Nelson noted: "Hey. Pretty cozy in here, huh? Why don't we have our anniversary in here?"

Jeannie agreed with him, smiling more than ever. After a passionate kiss, Jeannie noticed a strange little noise coming from the outside.

"Master?"

"Hm?"

"What is that noise?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. And I don't even care."

"Mmmmm..."

And he kissed her again. The source of the noise was the Tibetan goat who was eating what was around the next table where the bottle was. However, completely oblivious to what was happening outside, all that the young couple wanted was to enjoy the privacy and warmth that the bottle provided for them.

Soon that kiss began to deepen and their desire increased. Major Nelson wanted to get rid of that harem costume that covered his wife's body.

He was trying to take off her costume but without success because of the great anxiety revealed by his muffled moans. Jeannie decided to help him blinking off her top. However, she didn't helped him to remove her pants because she liked it when he did this. She loved when he took the initiative to undress her. She liked even more of his urgency to do it.

Pulling down her pants, he felt his excitement increasing as her body was undressed. Over the past six months that feeling didn't subside and he believed that even with the years it wouldn't change. Jeannie was the most spectacular woman he had ever seen and the bottle was certainly the best place to celebrate their 6th month wedding anniversary.

Throwing the piece to the other side, now Major Nelson wanted to get rid of her panties. When he prepared to pull it down, she said:

"Master, take off your clothes too!"

Jeannie wanted to feel the touch of his skin against hers. She watched him take off his shoes, his shirt... when it came time to take off his pants, he fumbled with the belt. It was possible to see the volume of his equipment and only that vision was enough to make her wet with desire.

"Oh Anthony, get rid off these pants!"

"I'm trying to Jeannie, but the belt is stuck!" he said, as eager as she was.

Finally she decided to help him again, blinking. The pants disappeared, but she left his underwear, which was so tight that it was almost bursting.

That little noise outside seemed to have increased, getting even closer. While they were kissing, they felt the bottle shake.

"What was this?"

"I do not know! Wait a minute, Master."

Jeannie climbed to the top of the bottle and saw that the goat had eaten the plants, the papers that were on the table and it was now a millimeter of eat them too, with the bottle and everything. Wishing to return to the arms of Major Nelson, she blinked, sending the goat to the first place that had appeared in her mind.

Then she went down and started to laugh.

"What happened, Jeannie?"

"The goat I bought to make your sweater was out there eating everything, Master! That's why we were hearing that strange noise!"

Major Nelson also laughed and holding her in his arms, kissed her forehead.

"And where is it now?"

"Oh, I already got rid of it!"

"Where were we?"

Jeannie took off his underwear while he held her panties.

Sitting on the couch, he helped her to sit on top of him and then their bodies became just one while they started to move. Jeannie followed him and all that could be heard in the living room was the sound of their moans.

Once they reached their climax, they were holding each other, catching their breath.

"That was our best wedding anniversary, Master!"

"Being here with you was the best gift you could have given to me, Jeannie!"

They kissed again and finally Major Nelson asked about something that had just occurred to him:

"Jeannie... what did you do with the goat?"

* * *

Major Healey went to his living room to pick up the car keys and the gift that he was bought for Michelle - a bouquet of red roses, very expensive.

However, he came across with another 'gift': the Tibetan goat was there and had eaten everything!

Picking up the phone, Major Healey called to his best friend.

Jeannie had just blinked a robe for her and her husband when they heard the phone ring.

"Jeannie, can you bring the phone here, please?"

"Yes, Master!"

The phone appeared in the lap of Major Nelson, who answered: "Hello? Hi, Roger! The goat is in your apartment? - he looked serious at his wife, who looked him back worried - "and ate the bouquet of red roses you would take to your date tonight? I know... yes, I'll tell her. See you tomorrow at the base." - and he hung up.

"Jeannie, could you take that goat back to Tibet?"

"But Master, I... I bought that goat!"

"Please, darling."

Crossing her arms unwillingly, she blinked, obeying him.

"Now blink a new bouquet of red roses for him."

Crossing her arms and concentrating again, Jeannie sent the substitute bouquet to Roger's house. And with a worried look, she asked: "Anthony, are you angry with me?

He hugged her and gave her an intense, fiery and breathtaking kiss, making it clear to her that he wasn't angry.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Jeannie!"

And they kissed again. They didn't intend to leave the bottle any time soon.

 **THE END**


End file.
